


Little

by Lil_Smutier



Category: Penana 😂👌🏻
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Smutier/pseuds/Lil_Smutier
Summary: Just a smol character study on ‘LittleAU!’ Dark and basically, she’s really smol, and a complete sub and Laito realises this behaviour and ‘helps out’ and Azusa joins in.
Relationships: Azusa Mende/Dark Hashi/Laito Akiyama, Azusa Menke/Dark Hashi, Laito Akiyama/Dark Hashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Little

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be a fluff-ish chapter (there are some smutty elements but not much) andddd basically Dom’s caring for a Little!   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Yeahhhh anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

Dark frowned, she was in one of her moods again. It was her Little side trying to break free. Growling quietly she got out of bed, shuffling over to the mirror and kneeling in-front of it; wondering what to do.

“Mm...I guess this will have to do...” she mumbled, snapping the pastel pink choker around her neck so it was loose, but still tight enough to hold itself around her throat. A quiet yawn escaped her mouth as she reached for a soft, baggy lilac sweater. The fabric flowed over her shoulders, half of the collar sagging over one shoulder and hanging on the other.

Next was the skirt, a flowing dark blue pencil skirt which stopped right about her knees was tucked under her sweater. It made the girl seem childish, but that didn’t really matter to her right now. Finally, she slipped on a pair of seashell purple knee socks. Grinning happily, she pushed herself up onto her feet and headed out into the shared living room.

She watched as Sir walked from the kitchen to the couch, a cup of coffee in his hand. She smiled innocently, heading over to the Delta and sitting in his lap with one thigh over each of his. “Oh, hello Princess!” Laito called gently, petting through her hair when he noticed the collar. “What’s up...?” He asked with a raised brow and knowing smirk. Dark’s smile grew a bit mad, “Nothing Sir~” she sang, laying her head on his chest.

Laito brushed his chin against her head in acknowledgment as he used the remote to flick through some channels before settling on one. He wondered why his little Princess had been worn her collar today...she usually only wears it when she feels Little. He shrugged internally, pushing the thought back as he continued to watch the movie. Throughout the movie, his little Omega had been so quiet, he thought she had fallen asleep.

However a near inaudible moan interrupted his assumption.

“S-sir~”

Laito dropped by his head back with a dull thud against the faux leather couch, cock growing hard in his sweatpants below the sitting Kitten. That seemed to get Dark’s attention as she tensed, looking up at him with wide eyes, “I-I’m sorry Sir...I-“ but Laito stopped her, a hungry gaze and a wolffish grin. “Oh no it’s okay Love...” he mused, scratching behind her ears with his right hand as she other trailed behind to her tail, “...so that’s why you wore the collar hm? My needy Little Princess hm?” He asked as he tugged her tail, not too soft (she liked his strength) and smiled wildly at her jolting and grinding on his lap.

“Oh we’re gonna have fun aren’t we sweetheart?”

Dark was rendered non-verbal at this point, hips stuttering in her Dom’s lap, a weak moan ripping its way out of her voice box when he gripped her hips tightly, stopping the movements. “Sir please?~” She begged, but to no avail. She pushed down onto her boyfriend’s clothed cock, humping his lap with need.

That’s when her nose picked up another scent, it was warm and welcoming, and not too musky either. She froze, then dived to her boyfriend’s chest with a squeak, hiding her flush as the other Omega walked into the room. “Hey Lai” Azusa greeted, tilting his head a bit in confusion, and also to check if the little girl was sleeping.   
  
Laito caught onto this, shaking his head slowly as a reply and putting a finger to his lips. Azusa nodded in understanding. “Hey Azu! Where’re the rest?” He asked, knowing very well the rest of the team had a mission to attend to.   
  


“They’re out on a mission, it’s only the three of us now~” he smirked.

Dark - who had paid attention to what he said - slowly raised her head in embarrassment. “Only the three of us?” She asked shyly. Azusa smiled softly, walking over and stroking her head lightly, “Yes Little one, just the three of us.”

Oh.

OH.

Well this is going to be fun.

She coughed deliberately, still sitting on her boyfriend’s lap; but now facing the tallest. “Okay Daddy!” She acknowledged, moving to get off the Delta’s lap to give the Puppy a proper greeting, but firm hands held her hips still, preventing her escape.

”Sir?”   
  
“Mm..” Laito hummed, “Did you eat today? You did just wake up from your nap.” Dark pouted, she didn’t feel hungry!! Not for food at least. She squirmed, trying to wriggle free from his grasp. “I’ll take that as a no.” Azusa muttered from his standpoint and Laito agreed. “B-but I’m not hungry!!” Dark argued, letting her bratty side shine through. 

The youngest tutted, tucking a finger in between her collar and throat as he hooked it and pulled with intent. “You need to eat Little One, even if you’re not hungry you still need to eat on time.” He ordered, the corner of his lip lifting as he noticed the girl swallow hard.

”B-But...”

Azusa gave her a look, as if daring her to say anymore. She opened her mouth, then stopped. Then opened her mouth again, agreeing with the Dom.

”Okay Daddy...”

”Good girl.”


	2. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!

After eating some food, the trio went up to Dark’s bedroom, where Dark sat with her short legs dangling over the edge of her bed; a huggable stuffed animal in her arms. She seemed shy, not sure what to do other than kick her legs and blush profusely. Laito headed over to her.

“Hey Princess, you okay?” 

“Mhm..wanna..wanna play...” 

This got a chuckle out of the Dom, “Sure thing Love.” 

Taking a few steps back, the two began to undress, not minding the little Omega’s eyes roaming over wherever was revealed to her. Once fully naked, the pair began to stalk over to the girl, picking the stuffed toy out of her arms and beginning to undress her, but leaving the socks and collar on. “I want you to keep these two things on. Think you can do that Little one?” Azusa challenged, a spark of a flame cracklings behind his coral pink eyes as Dark nodded.

“Yes Daddy.” She smiled sweetly.

They hadn’t even started and Dark was already floating in sub space. She didn’t even notice when Laito left and came back, a pair of handcuffs in one hand, and a tiny, remote controlled vibrator in the other. “Still with us Princess?” He called out, watching her unfocused glances. Dark hummed, laying with her back on the bed and spread her legs, presenting herself, drawing a moan from both boys. 

“Fuck...she’s so gone....probably will just do whatever we say huh.” Azusa commented, reaching out and tracing a finger from the ending of her ankles up to the start of her thighs. A shiver ran through Dark. “Daddy~ please fuck me..?” “Not yet Little One, we need to prepare you first.” And that’s what he did.

Slim fingers thrusted one by one into the girl’s wet cunt. She was more relaxed this time round since she was in subspace, so it didn’t take much preparation to get her ready enough. “Look at her Lai, she’s so small and out of it...completely at our mercy.” Azusa mused nonchalantly, getting a happy sound out of the latter as acknowledgement to his comment. Azusa thrusted his three fingers in and out of the whimpering sub a few more times before his face twisted into a dark smile, pulling out his fingers abruptly with a quick : “Now.”

The surprise nearly shot Dark out of her sub space, but as the cuffs were locked onto her wrists she shuffled to get more comfortable before staying completely still, giving her trust to the two Doms in front of her. “Are they too tight?” Laito asked, just in case. Dark shook her head, looking between them before staring off at something in the distance. “Okayy, I’m going to do something now.” He said, gently pushing the vibrator into her cunt without much resistance. The Omega moaned, her head falling back and arms straining in the cuffs.

“He hasn’t even turned it on yet Little One” Azusa laughed, “Are you that needy?” whatever resolve the boy had at that moment nearly caved in when the girl looked at him with wide eyes, begging for him in silence. He snapped out of it, clearing his throat and taking the control from his friend, turning the setting up to the second of four levels. Dark shrieked, writhing against the bedsheets as sweat began to form around her heated body. “Pl-please!!” She whined, wanting to be filled properly; not with this stupid device.

Her whining continued, and continued, and continued. Azusa stopped the vibrations. 

For a moment, Dark gazed up at him with hopeful eyes, but the smirk that played on his lips excited her even more. “I see Laito gives you everything you want. No wonder you’ve grown to be such a brat hm? Not to worry, I’ll make sure you’re obedient again.” And with that, the boy turned the vibrations back up again, the trembling of the girl increased as the dial hit the highest setting. The boy didn’t pay it anymore mind as he let the words slip from his mouth.

“Stay.”

Dark froze, her body still shuddering with every loose tremble that shot through her, but she stayed as still as she possibly could. “Good girl...again.” He said as he repeatedly switched behind the middle and highest setting; giving various commands and orders that the girl desperately tried to obey. “Okay, that’s enough. I think you learnt your lesson.” And with that, he pulled out the device carefully, cock twitching at how wet it was. Dark shivered a bit and he was instantly at her side, reassuring her. “I got you...a little bit more okay? You can say anything if you don’t want to do something okay?” 

A sniffle left the girl as she nodded, watching Laito move to station himself in between her legs. “I’m going to thrust in Love, tell me if you need me to stop.” “Y-yes Sir.” And on that note, the boy pushed in, groaning as Dark’s body tried to suck him in, the tightness gripping and warm. Dark moaned too, a long whine flying out of her mouth without notice, but that only spurred the boys on as Laito began to thrust a little bit faster. Soon the pace had picked up and Laito was ramming in and out of the whining Kitten, chasing his release as well as hers. 

“D-daddy...?” Dark moaned, looking to her side.

“Mhm..yes Little One?” Azusa responded, not really paying attention as he watched entranced and hard at the display that was going on in front of him. “C-can..can I suck you off...?” That caught his attention, head whipping to look at her. “Are you sure Little One?” A nod. “Okay.” After a slight readjustment, Dark now had her hands behind her back, one cock in her dripping cunt, and another in her mouth. The trio moaned, chasing their highs and moving as fast as they possibly could. 

Dark was the first to finish, crying out against Azusa’s cock as her walls clenched along Laito’s, slick gushing out of her with a wet sound. Laito growled, the sight shooting straight into him as he tumbled off the edge next, panting hard as he pulled out. He moved around to Azusa’s shoulder as the boy’s thrusting grew erratic and uneven. “Look at her Azu, we just made her cum so hard she’s seeing fucking stars and she’s still here sucking you off like the good little slut she is. Who would’ve thought hm? Our little Princess is a cockslut.” 

Azusa groaned, almost there as Laito kept talking.

“You said I’m the one spoiling her rotten. But look at you? You just can’t say no to her can you? Come on, give her your cum, look at her, she’s so out of it. All ours for the taking-“ “FUCK.” And it was all over for Azusa as he came hard, feeling his cock pulse with each shot of cum that filled the girl’s mouth. She moaned, cleaning up the mess with her tongue before swallowing with a satisfied look on her face.

He pulled away, both of them flopping onto the bed next to the girl, Laito unlocking the cuffs and letting Dark rub at her wrists. “You alright Princess? We didn’t do too rough on you?” “Mm..was good. Sleepy...” The two boys laughed, catching their breaths back before sitting and moving to clean up, “Okay Little One, go and rest, we’ll tidy.” Dark nodded lazily, drifting off into a quiet slumber as soon as she closed her eyes.


End file.
